


Three's Company

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean thinks he's not attracted to his neighbor Cas, until Cas has a visitor and Dean gets an earful... and an awkward boner.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [princessjimmynovak's](https://princessjimmynovak.tumblr.com/) tumblr prompt: Neighbour AU + Green-Eyed Epiphany (destiel or dcj). I hope this is what you had in mind!
> 
> Thanks to [mishacollinsisaverypowerfulman](http://mishacollinsisaverypowerfulman.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this!

The walls between Dean's bedroom and his neighbor Cas’ bedroom were exceptionally thin, so when Dean was awoken in the middle of the night by a muffled moan he wasn't surprised. They’d been neighbors for a few months and it wasn’t the first time it had happened. Dean rolled over to go back to sleep, dismissing the twitch his cock gave. It was just a normal reaction to hearing someone in the throes of pleasure, not a reaction to Cas’ voice specifically. He liked women after all, not men. And definitely not Cas.

Actually going back to sleep turned out to be more difficult than Dean expected. He laid there with eyes closed, but Cas kept moaning and Dean couldn’t stop his mind’s eye from unhelpfully playing images of Cas rolling around in bed, naked, a pink flush spreading over his chest and neck and cheeks. He found himself wondering what Cas’ hands were doing, whether one of them was tweaking a nipple while the other fondled his balls, or if he’d already moved on to stroking his cock. Dean groaned and rolled over again, forcing the images out of his mind. Cas was his friend, and Dean was straight and most definitely not interested in exactly how Cas liked to be touched.

But then there was a thud. Followed by another thud, and then a groan. And then a series of rhythmic thuds. Then over the thuds, there was the unmistakable sound of Cas’ voice saying, “Fuck yes, baby, harder!”

Dean's eyes shot open. Was Cas… _with_ somebody? He didn't even date, as far as Dean knew. But there was Cas’ voice again, moaning wantonly and saying, “God, I love your cock.”

Dean sat up with a frown. Who the hell was fucking Cas? And why was Cas calling him _baby_ like they were in a relationship? Surely if Cas had a partner he would have mentioned him, or Dean would have run into him coming or going from Cas’ apartment at some point. At the very least, there should’ve been evidence of him somewhere in Cas’ apartment, like an extra toothbrush, or a photo, or _something_. The only photos Cas had up were of him and his twin, Jimmy.

The thudding continued, as did the moans and the occasional filthy exclamation from Cas. Whoever Cas was with was obviously making him feel damn good. Dean looked down at his lap, realizing he had a full on boner now, and groaned as he flopped back onto his bed. He was definitely into women, not men, but Cas sounded absolutely wrecked and if he was being honest, Dean kinda wished he could’ve been the one to make his friend sound like that.

And why couldn’t he have been? Cas had made no secret of the fact that he was gay, and Dean was pretty sure he’d even flirted with Dean a few times. So why hadn’t Cas tried a little harder to get Dean into bed? He had to go find some random dude to bring home instead of fucking someone he knew and who cared about him? The longer Dean laid in bed listening to Cas getting fucked, the angrier he got, until he finally admitted to himself that he wasn’t going to get any more sleep until whoever it was was gone. Maybe if he interrupted them, the dude would leave (and Dean could have Cas all to himself, his traitor brain supplied).

Dean climbed out of bed and pulled jeans on over his boxer briefs, thinking if he went over there shirtless it would be obvious they had disturbed his sleep and were being rude. And as a bonus, Cas might realize what he could be having and invite Dean in after kicking his random bed partner out. He frowned down at the tip of his still hard cock, which was stubbornly peeking out over the waistband of his jeans. He didn’t want to be quite that obvious, so he pulled an oversized t-shirt on. After a quick glance in the mirror to confirm he looked sleep-mussed but still hot, and that his boner wasn’t obvious, he left his apartment and walked one door down to Cas’ place, knocking firmly before he could change his mind.

After a few awkward minutes, while Cas was no doubt making himself presentable, the door cracked open and Cas’ frowning face became visible. “Dean,” he said, and his face transformed with the word, breaking into a wide smile. Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “What are you doing here so late?” He opened the door further, revealing the fact that he wore nothing but a dark blue robe only loosely secured around his waist. The top half hung open enough to reveal his flushed chest and one dusky, pebbled nipple. Dean’s mouth watered as his mind helpfully reminded him of his earlier fantasy.

“Um,” Dean said, trying to get his brain back online. How the hell had he not realized how fucking hot Cas was before all this? He forced his eyes back up to Cas’ face, which was a mistake, because now all he could think about was how pink and obviously kiss-swollen Cas’ lips were, and how his tousled hair had obviously had fingers running through it only moments before.

“Dean?” Cas said, his smile fading as he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“Um, yeah, I just—” Dean trailed off, trying to remember why he’d come over here. Oh, right, the noises, Cas’ visitor. “You woke me up.”

Cas’ flush deepened, pinking his cheeks even more. “Oh god, I’m sorry,” he said, running a hand through his hair and dropping his gaze to the floor. “I forgot how thin the walls are.” He glanced back up at Dean with a sheepish grin.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but with those gorgeous baby blues staring up at him from under dark lashes, he wasn’t quite sure what. Luckily he was saved by the sudden appearance of what had to be Cas’ bed partner, who poked his head out of Cas’ bedroom. Dean’s eyes widened as he took in the head of messy, dark hair, the bright blue eyes, the soft pink lips. All exactly the same as Cas’ features.

“Uh,” said Dean, eloquently.

Cas turned to look at what had Dean flabbergasted, then gave a sigh and turned back to Dean, though he wouldn’t meet his eyes. “This is my brother, Jimmy. Jimmy, meet Dean.”

“So this is Dean,” Jimmy said, stepping out of the bedroom with a sheepish grin that matched Cas’ from earlier. He wore a pair of loose flannel pants and a snug black t-shirt, leaving a strip of taut, smooth skin and sharp hip bones visible. “You were right, Cas, he is hot.”

“Jimmy, please,” Cas hissed, glaring at his brother.

Dean’s brain struggled to catch up even as he automatically reached out to grasp Jimmy’s outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Jimmy said, gripping Dean’s hand firmly and squeezing once before releasing it, letting his fingers drag across Dean’s palm. “Come on in. I’ll get us some beers,” he said, turning to walk towards the kitchen. “I have a feeling we’re going to need them.”

Cas gave his brother one last glare then stepped back and motioned Dean inside, closing the door behind him. They stood in Cas’ entryway awkwardly for a moment, neither saying anything.

“So, um, is there, uh, someone else…” Dean started.

“No, it’s just me and Jimmy,” Cas said, eyes still on the floor.

“Oh,” Dean said, processing that for a moment. He thought it should bother him, with them being brothers… _twins_ , no less. But all he felt was curious and even more turned on. His boner had not flagged at all.

“Do you, um, want to sit?” Cas asked, hesitantly gesturing towards the couch.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said, moving to the couch and adjusting himself as surreptitiously as possible before sitting down. Cas sat on the other end and folded his hands in his lap. Jimmy came back into the room then, carrying three open bottles of beer, and handed one to each of them before sitting in the armchair. Dean took a long swig of the beer.

“So,” Jimmy said, taking a sip of his beer. “I’m guessing the awkwardness I’m sensing is because you realized Cas and I have been fucking, and Cas realized that you realized that we’ve been fucking.”

Dean sputtered, trying not to choke.

Cas sighed and let his head fall back against the couch.

“But I’m also guessing you’re not all that freaked out about it, seeing as you’re still here, sitting down and having a beer with us,” Jimmy said with a smirk.

Dean thought about it for a moment, looking from Cas to Jimmy. God, they were both super hot, and Dean realized he really would like to be in the middle of a Cas and Jimmy sandwich. “Yeah, uh, not really,” Dean said, then took another swig of his beer.

Cas looked at him, eyebrows raised and a hopeful expression on his face.

“Well, in that case,” Jimmy said, “we should hang out sometime when it’s not the middle of the night and Cas and I don’t smell like sex, and all get to know each other better.”

Dean couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that burst from him. “You know, I think I’d like that.”

“I would too,” Cas said with a smile. He finally sipped his beer, looking more relaxed.

Jimmy grinned at them both. “Me three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about DCJ on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com)!


End file.
